Jealous
by Addictionsweet
Summary: The title kinda explain everything. I like how sometimes Eren is so possessive but doesn't want to admit it. Enjoy and leave some reviews :) Btw, I'm not sure if I should make it one-shot or write more chapter so if you guys wants more of jealousy fic, let me know in the reviews.


"Eren?"

Eren turn around and glared at her. Without saying anything, he continue walking further away from her.

"Eren, what's wrong ? Did something happened ?"

"Don't act like you don't know."

"Huh? Did I do something wrong?"

"You think? Just leave me alone."

"But.. Eren, I-"

"Mikasa! Just leave me alone, okay !"

Mikasa grab his hands, "What did I do? I don't think I did anyth-!"

Eren pull his hands away from her grasp, "If you can't figure it out, then leave me alone. Why don't you ask Armin for an answer. Maybe if you spend more time with him, you get the answer that you need."

Mikasa stop and watch Eren disappear at the corner of the hall.

'What did I do? What does Armin have to do with this?', Mikasa spend all her time thinking what she did wrong but just couldn't find an answer. In the end, she decide to find Armin and ask him.

* * *

"Armin!"

Armin turn his head and saw Mikasa infront of the library door. He smile and wave at her.

"I knew you would be here."

"Yeah. Do you need anything, Mikasa?"

"Oh, right. It's about Eren..", Mikasa sit next to him on the floor.

"Oh.. Did you two fight again?", Armin mark his book and focus on Mikasa.

"Eh? No.. It's not like that.. Well.. Maybe.. I don't know.. Eren been acting weird.."

"Weird? Why?"

"I don't know. This morning.. I think after breakfast.. I bumped into him at the hallway and he suddenly ignored me. I try to ask him did I do something but he start yelling and say that maybe if I spend my time with you, I will get an answer.."

"Huh? Me? But.. what did I do?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm here right now.. but if you didn't know the answer.. then what's his problem?"

"Maybe he was mad at both of us."

"But why? What did we do?"

"Hmm.. You got a point.. Let me think.."

Mikasa was waiting for Armin answer but her hand was busy looking through the books next to him. Before she know it, she's getting closer to him.

Armin sigh.. "I don't even know what we did to him.. Maybe he just in a bad mood.."

"Maybe.. What are you reading?"

"Oh, this ? It's a story book.. about two bestfriends who fall in love with each other but have to go through a really rough path.."

"That sound interesting.. Err.. Armin.."

"What is it ?"

"Can you read it for me?", there was a tint of red on her cheek and Armin found it really cute. Mikasa doesn't like to ask him for a favor because it would burden him and she doesn't like to give trouble to other peoples but she really likes Armin reading her a story. It sound realistic and also because she can't really read as good as Armin did.

"Sure.", he give her a smile.

Mikasa leans back on the book shelves. They sit close to each other. Armin start telling the story as Mikasa listen to every words that came out of his mouth. Somehow, the atmosphere was calm.

* * *

Eren was bored. He was walking around without knowing where to go. Truth to be told, he want to spend his free time with Mikasa but.. since he kinda distance himself from her.. He's alone right now.

He saw the library sign and make his way there.

'Maybe I could do some reading..'

As soon as he open the door, he saw Mikasa and Armin sitting so close next to each other. They were smilling and at one point, he could hear them laughing. He got annoyed.

'What the hell are they doing there together? Why the heck are they sitting so close?'

He clenced his teeth. He couldn't hold back his feeling.

* * *

"Armin! Mikasa!"

Both of them turn around, "Eren?"

"What are you two doing here?", there was anger in his voice..

"We're in the library. We were reading some books",

"Really? Just reading?"

"Yeah", Mikasa was concern with his emotion. Maybe they did do something. Armin just stare at him.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Eren, what's wrong with you? You've been ignoring me all day and now you're yelling at both of us for reading some books?", Mikasa stand up and face him.

Eren ruffles his hair in annoyance, "I wouldn't be yelling if the two of you weren't together!"

"What? I don't understand. Is that wrong?"

Eren clentch his teeth, "Wrong? You two have been together or should I say clingy to each other ever since this morning. It's annoying and you know what, it's an eyesore."

"Eren!"

"Did I say something wrong? Well, you know what, fuck this shit! I don't even care anymore. Stay with each other until both of you die! Dammit.", Eren walk away and slam the door.

Mikasa frowned, "Eren.."

Armin let out a sigh..

* * *

Eren was sitting with Reiner and Bertholdt during dinner. Whispering can be heard around them because of Eren switching seats. Mikasa lose her appetite to eat and she didn't even touch her food.

"Mikasa.. you should eat.."

"I don't feel like eating..", Armin notice Mikasa frowning.. Eren words must really hurt her.

"We'll figure this out, okay? Eat your dinner."

Mikasa stare at her food

"Please?"

Mikasa slowly grab her spoon, "Okay.."

Armin let out a sigh of relieve. It's a good think he can still persuade her to eat.

"Thank you, Armin.."

Armin smile, "You're most welcome."

Without they notice it, Eren was watching them and he was literally glaring at them.

* * *

"I wonder why.. Eren is so angry with us.. We just sit next to each other and he assume we were clingy.. Jerk!"

Armin couldn't hold his laughter when Mikasa called Eren jerk.

"He is an idiot.. But saying we were clingy is just.. Wait a minute!"

"What is it, Armin?"

"Eren said we were together and clingy with each other ever since this morning, right?"

"Yeah.. So?"

"And he got mad at us again for being together in the library.. Oh.. Pfftt, HAHAHAHA.."

Mikasa was confuse seeing Armin laughing his heart out.

"What's so funny?"

Armin wipe his tears that came out because he was laughing too hard.

"I can't believe he was like that. I never even expect that. He should just be honest with himself."

"What is it?"

Armin look around and leans near to her ear.

"Eren is jealous."

Mikasa eyes widen, "What?!"

"I didn't get it at first but I really didn't expect this one."

"What make you say that?"

"Because he didn't mention anything else and also he said that if we weren't together, he wouldn't be yelling at us."

"But.. why would he be jealous? We've been friends since we were little. It's not something odd."

"Maybe because his girlfriend spend too much time with her bestfriend rather than her boyfriend..", Armin grin.

Mikasa blush, "S-Shut up. It's not like I didn't spend my time with him.."

Armin laugh seeing Mikasa red cheek.

"Anyway, It's getting late.", Armin smile

Mikasa nodded and head back to her room.

* * *

Mikasa was happy knowing that Eren have that side of him. She thinks it's really cute. A few meters away from her door, she could see a figure standing infront of it. She recognize it and slowly smile.

"You're in good mood..", Eren crossed his arms.

"What? I can't smile?"

"Where were you just now?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just answer that question."

"Having some conversation with Armin at the dining hall"

"Just the two of you?"

"Who else do you expect?"

Eren grip his hand into a fist, "What did you talk about?"

"Why do you even want to know? I thought you said you didn't want to care anymore.",

Eren glare at her, "You must have a really good time with him"

Mikasa lips curve up into a smug smile, "In fact.. I did.."

"I hate it! I hate seeing both of you together! Can you just sit like a normal human being rather than sitting so close to each other?"

"Eren.. We've been friends for so long. What's wrong sitting with your bestfriend?"

"That's not the point. I just don't like it."

"Why?"

"Eh?", Eren was caught off-guard.

"Why do you hate it so much? Armin was your friends, right? He's my friend too. So why do you hate it so much?"

'That's right.. Why do I hate it? Why do I feel annoyed and pissed everytime they're together? They're just friends.."

"Eren.."

Eren didn't say a word. He was staring at her face.

"Are you jealous?"

"What?! Are you crazy?"

Mikasa suddenly laugh. Eren face was somehow red.

"I-I'm not jealous!"

"You're so possessive. It's Armin you know. Why would you be jealous of him?"

"S-stop laughing! I'm not jealous, okay!"

Mikasa couldn't stop laughing. Eren was such a baby.

* * *

Eren start to get annoyed seeing Mikasa laugh at him. Eren push her against the wall. Mikasa was trapped underneath his arms. Eren leans in close and she stop laughing instantly.

"Why did you stop?"

"Err..", Mikasa shakes her head nervously.

"I thought you were having fun. Come on, keep on laughing"

"I.. I'm not laughing anymore.."

Eren stare at her. Mikasa was nervous knowing that Eren was getting closer at her.

"I really hate you"

"Wha-!", Before she could say anything, she feels his lips on top of hers. It was gentle at first but the moment he cupped her face with his hands, the kiss getting intense. Mikasa couldn't breathe. She grip his shirt.

"I hate you.. Eren..", Her face was bright red.

Eren smirk, "That makes both of us.."

Eren kiss her again but this time more aggressively. Mikasa wrap her hands around her neck. Eren lift her up and she wrap her legs around his waist. Eren parted her lips with his tongue. Mikasa push his head closer and deepen the kiss. They were panting but they didn't stop. Eren insert his tongue and devoured her lips.

* * *

Slowly, he open the doors with his left hands while his right hands hold her back. Eren puts her down as soon as they went inside and close the doors with his legs. Mikasa locks the door and continue kissing his lips. Mikasa peeled off his shirts and trace his hands on his abs. Eren moves from her lips down to her jaw line and slowly to her neck. Mikasa could feel his teeth scraping her neck. She knew what he intend to do. Mikasa grab his hair gently..

"Eren.. Don't bite.."

"I'm sorry.. It's too late.."

"Eren! No-!", Eren bite her neck and suck on it until a red spot can be seen. Mikasa grip his hair tightly causing Eren to groan. Slowly, he stop and kiss on the red spot he just left. He kiss her shoulder and lift his head to face her..

"I told you don't bite it.. You will leave a mark.."

"I don't care.. You're mine.. This way Armin will know that you belong to me.."

"He doesn't have to see it to know it.. He already know it.. Are you still jealous of him?"

"I'm not jealous.. I just.. don't like he get to spend more time with you.. than me..", Eren kisses her cheek to her ears.

"You don't have to admit.. I know you are..", Mikasa whisper slowly to his ears.

Eren smirk, "Since you're a bad girl for making me jealous, you have to accept the consequences.."

Eren crash his lips on her and slip his hands inside her shirts. He peeled it off and throw it on the floor. He kisses her neck again and pull down her pants. They moves to the bed and Eren push her down. Eren take off his pants and crawl on top of her..

"You might not get any sleep tonight..", Eren kisses her collarbone.

"If you're here with me, I don't even care about sleeping."

Mikasa could feel Eren smiling on her skin.

* * *

She doesn't remember when she have fallen asleep. Her body feels a bit sore. Mikasa was staring at Eren sleeping face. She smile. He looks like baby. Gently, she touches his bangs and play with it. Eren looks so peaceful. Suddenly, she feels his arms moves and hugs her tighter.

"Eren?"

"What time is it?", Eren didn't even open his eyes.

"Around 4 in the morning"

"You should sleep more.. It's still early."

"I'm fine. I usually wake up at this hour though"

"That's way too early.."

Mikasa stare and admire his face. Her lips curve up. She really feel lucky to have Eren in her life. Eren eyes slowly open as he felt Mikasa isn't moving around. He caught her staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me?", his eyes were half open.

"I just feel how lucky I am to be able to meet you..", Mikasa place her hands on his cheek. Eren put his hands on top of her and carress it gently.

"I'm the lucky one to have you in my life.."

Eren hold her hands and kiss it. Mikasa smile.

"I'm sorry about last night.."

"About what?"

"I think I overdid it.."

"It's fine. It's not like you never did that before"

Eren smile. Sometimes, he really can be a bit aggressive when it's come to Mikasa. He wants her to know that she's belong to him. Just his..

"Now.. You should get some sleep.."

"But it's already morning.. I should get up"

"Our wake up time is at 7.. You still got around 3 hours to sleep. Just get some rest.."

Eren wrap his hands around her and pulled her closer.

"But, Eren.."

"Are you really going to leave me sleep here all alone?"

"You really are spoil"

Mikasa slowly wrap her hands around his waist. Eren smile and kiss her forehead before both of them drift to sleep.

* * *

Armin blinked his eyes five times seeing Eren and Mikasa together.

"Good morning, Armin.", Mikasa said with a smile.

"Ah.. G-Good morning.."

"You don't have to be so shocked seeing us together."

"No.. Not surprised.. When did you two.."

"Err.. Last night..", Mikasa hide her face with her scarf.

"O.. Oh.. No need to explain. I totally get it. No wonder Eren wasn't in his room this morning.", Armin smile.

"You knew about all of this, don't you?"

"Of course I do but I didn't peek on you two. That would be.. weird.."

"I know that, idiot."

Mikasa burst out laughing.

"Anyway, I'm happy you two have made up. At least I know why Eren was so angry yesterday.", Armin smirk.

"For the last time, I'm not jealous. Not with you."

Armin and Mikasa burst out laughing.

"You don't have to admit it, Eren. I know better. I have to go. See you later, Mikasa."

Mikasa smile and wave at him.

"Later, jealous boy."

"Armin!"

They could hear Armin laughing before he walked away.

* * *

Mikasa turn to face him. Eren was pouting.

"Are you sulking?"

"No"

"Why are you pouting then?"

"I'm not."

Mikasa let out a small laugh. She leans in closer. She grab his collar and gently pull him down.

"Mikasa?"

"You don't have to admit it but.. I really like this side of you." Mikasa whisper into his ears.

Eren smile and leans in to kiss her.


End file.
